NO ME OLVIDES
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Alto y sheryl deciden que lo mejor para sus vidas es continuar siendo amigos. No flame por favor soy shery/alto fan pero queria escribir esto


Sheryl estaba dejando el Frontier le dolia en el alma sabía que una leyenda tenía que sacrificar todo y comenzaba a sentir que el camino de una estrella es vivir sola, adorada y amada por su público.

Miro atrás pero él ya no estaba se llevo la mano al oido y había olvidado que su pendiente se lo había quedado él, tuvo un flashback al momento en que lo puso en su lóbulo y sentía que él la amaba que la iba a amar toda su vida y que estaban volando juntos, que esa guerra iba a terminar por ambos por que eran una soga lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie la rompiera por mucho que la tensaran. Sacudió su cabeza y coloco los lentes oscuros para ocultar las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos. Despues de todo ella era Sheryl, Sheryl Nome la hada intergalactica que jamás podía tener un decanso y que iba a cantar atravez del universo hasta su último aliento.

Suspiro y miro hacia aquellos restos de lo que alguna vez fue la flota 25 de colonización y ahora yacían en un nuevo planeta que estaba siendo habitado y construido por los sueños y anhelos de muchas personas.

Señorita Nome- interrumpio un chico del NUNS- Estamos listos para partir en el momento en que usted desee.

Arigato –replico Sheryl- Dandose la media vuelta para entrar a su nave que la llevaría al macross 7.

Sheryl – Kuran corría desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar a la diva-

Kuran Taii eto?

Sheryl, onegai onegai no cambies.

Kuran Taii gomen nasai pero ¿que me quieres decir?

Sheryl tú lo diste todo, luchaste contra una enfermedad, por conquistarlo y hacerle saber que lo amas tal y como es, que aceptas el hecho de que a final de cuentas decidió quedarse con quien tiene una deuda por jurar protegerla sin que lo necesitara, y en este tiempo tú sin darte cuenta te hiciste más fuerte, tus canciones cobraron más sentido y demostraste lo que es ser una mujer.

Sheryl no pudo contenerse más y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

Arigato Kuran.

No Sheryl no tienes por que agradecermelo, yo me siento culpable por que Mikhael y yo lo presionamos, no quería que te pasara lo mismo que yo viví que alguno de los dos muriera y que nunca pudieran expresar lo que sienten, despues de todo Saotome siempre ha sido un baka que quiere evitar al máximo los conflictos y vive en un mundo dividido, no dudo que en algun momento te amo tanto como él dice pero Saotome solo quiere sentirse libre.

Lo se Kuran y por eso mismo acepto su desición, solo soy su amiga y yo tengo que seguir viviendo, no me rendire por que aunque se laman los unos a los otros los leones somos fuertes y tengo que seguir con mi vida asi como él decidió seguir con la suya, mi corazón sabe que esta bien y que va a estar bien, despues de todo Kuran creo que tú me entiendes me duele en el alma dejarlo, me duele en el alma no verlo o reirme de las cosa más simples provocadas por ambos, pero él se queda con una parte de mi, algo que me hizo crecer y madurar, algo que me hizo sentir que ya no estaba sola en este planeta ni en ninguna flota, y aunque los sentimientos de ambos cambien y algún día nos volvamos a encontrar solo seremos un par de personas más que su vida se entrelazo por un instante un par de viejos conocidos y tal vez podamos platicar de cómo estan nuestras vidas, de los logros y los sueños realizados para volver a perdernos en el anonimato y en esta galaxia enorme.

Sheryl yo se que no es fácil recuperarse y a estas alturas se que es mejor que este muerto a saber que él esta con otra.

Kuran prefiero que este con otra pero que obtenga lo que él quiere su libertad, sus alas, su cielo sin limites a tenerlo atado y preocupado, celoso por no poder lidear bien con mi imagen pública pese a que conoce las dos cara de Sheryl Nome la que esta en el escenario y la verdadera Sheryl y eso es lo que me importa.

Sheryl mantente en contacto y haz que tus canciones se escuchen en toda la galaxia.

Yakuzoku wo Kuran.

Sheryl le dio un abrazo a la mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una infante que tenía delante de ella.

Las chicas rieron al momento de soltarse y limpiaron sus rostros con el dorso de sus manos.

Sayonara Sheryl

Bye bye kuran Taii

Sheryl se quedo en la puerta de su nave saludando militarmente a Kuran y la pequeña meltran le devolvía el saludo al cerrarse las puertas Sheryl se dirigió a su asiento y abrio su laptop.

Su blog estaba lleno de comentarios de personas del Frontier que le daban las gracias, en alguna respuesta vio una foto de ella con Alto paseando tomados de la mano acaricio con ternura el rostro del hime y solo murmuro un te deseo lo mejor del universo Saotome Alto.

Se ajusto el cinturon de seguridad y reclino su asiento aun tendría unos minutos más ante de que todo servicio de comunicación fuera interrumpido por el fold hacía el Macross 7.

Antes de eso su mensajero personal se abrio mostrando un konichiwa

Las iniciales LT. A Saotome se mostraban en el display de su laptop.

Konichiwa replico Sheryl.

Yousei asomate por la ventana onegai.

Sheryl volteo y vio que el escuadron sagitario con sus nuevas VF-25 la estaban escoltando hasta el punto del fold.

Alto comenzo a transmitir en morse.

Nos veremos pronto amiga.

Sheryl sabía que ella ya no regresaría para verlo.

Asi que regreso a su lap y le tecleo un rápido baka hime atashi wa Sheryl, Sheryl Nome oboete?

LT A Saotome

No lo olvido

Little yousei diva:

Alto voy en camino al Macross 7

LT A Saotome:

Cumple tu sueño conoce a Bassara y vive intensamente lo prometiste recuerdas.

Little yousei diva:

Lo se y lo recordare diario, hime por favor no me olvides.

La nave de Sheryl se perdio en el círculo fold.

El pendiente de Alto parpadeo por última vez intensamente en aquella carlinga de su messiah, finalmente se sentía feliz y liberado. Aunque ocasionalmente el pendiente emitía pequeños destellos Alto sabía que en algun lugar de la galaxia ella estaba recordando algún detalle de él y que estaba bien.


End file.
